Truth Revealed
by ChrystalMart
Summary: Finn is so confused he doesn't know what to think… then Britney says something to change everything he thinks he knew... turning to look at Puck and Kurt for answers...


Title: Truths Revealed

Author: cwshowspodcast

Beta: lemon_drop151

Rating: PG-13 language

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Main pairing: Puck/Kurt Also includes Finn/Quinn, appearances from the rest of the Glee Club

Genre: Fluff

Warning: mpreg is possible in this universe

Spoilers: Mainly know the first season

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, or characters

Author Notes: AU- Based off of this a href=".?thread=10950875#t10950875"prompt/a href Quinn's Lie tweaked a little but most of it is from this prompt. Hoping you like it.

Summary: Finn is so confused he doesn't know what to think… then Britney says something to change everything he thinks he knew... turning to look at Puck and Kurt for answers...

Word Count: 1,220

bTruths Revealed/b

Finn was confused. He didn't understand how Quinn could do this. Why would she sleep with Puck? I mean, sure he had kind of been seeing Rachel, but he had thought when Quinn and him had been together it was her first time. Now she was saying that the baby was not Finn's, so no need to worry. Well whose is it? He had to ask. Quinn just stared at him for awhile and then finally said, "Puck's the father."

So okay, Finn was kind of pissed. Puck is supposed to be his best friend and friends don't sleep with other friends girlfriends, even if they know that they are going to break up. So yeah, okay, Finn wanted to punch something. He had all intentions of doing just that when he walked into the choir room and shouted. "You asshole, you slept with Quinn!"

Puck looked surprised, confused even. Why would he look like that? So he asked.

"Well. What do you have to say for yourself? Are you happy Quinn's having your baby?"

"Um, Finn…" Brittany stood up behind Puck. "I don't think you're right…."

"What are you talking about Britt?" Finn was agitated.

"Well…if Puck did what you say he did… Kurt would have his balls."

"What are you talking about? What does Kurt have to do with any of this?"

Kurt was laughing now. He couldn't help it, this was just too funny. Everyone was looking at them and this was just priceless. If Britt continued this was going to get even better.

Puck turned to Britt, "Hell, blondie I think it's time for that monthly talk about things you are not suppose to blurt out at school."

Britt shrugged. "Well, I mean if he thought his boyfriend had cheated on him I don't think he would be sitting next to him. I don't even think Puck would be here at all between Kurt and Uncle Burt they wouldn't be able to find the pieces. At least that is what Uncle Burt said when they started dating."

As she sat back down she turned towards Quinn "How pregnant are you?"

"Um…" Quinn stuttered, "…about 12 weeks."

"12 weeks….12 weeks…"Brittany was thinking. This was gonna be a minute. "12 weeks….Wasn't that around the time of Santana's party?"

"Yes." Finn answered for Quinn. "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…" She drew out. "Kurt wasn't even in town that weekend." She said as if that should be all they needed to figure out what she was talking about.

"So?" Mercedes asked. "It isn't Kurt who is the father." She snapped.

"I know…." Britt said, "But! Puck was with Kurt when he went to visit Kurt's hot uncle Elliot in Chicago so he can't be the daddy."

"I'm right aren't I Kurt?" Britt asked turning her attention to Kurt which caused everyone to stare at him. "Tell them I'm right. You didn't go shopping on your own did you? You promised if Puck made a … what was it you said?"

Kurt looked to Puck and then back at Brittany sighing.

"I said if Puck again feels the need to show that he is indeed a sexual badass again then I would be happy to go on another spending spree courtesy of one Noah Puckerman. Oh and if he thought that 3 weeks of only him and his right hand was hard well just imagine what would happen if he no longer had the use of his favorite appendage."

"Another shopping trip…?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Kurt stated, looking more than a little pissed. "A few months ago "Puck" had the need to assert himself and prove that he was still a badass ladies man and was caught making out with that cheerleader, you know the one who had that awful mishap with the gum in her ilong, blonde hair/i?" He finished looking rather smug. "So he was kind enough to fund my rather expensive shopping trip."

"Wait was that the one where you spent like over 2 grand on clothes?" Mercedes asked.

"That would be the one." Puck answered cringing. "I'm still working off the credit card bill from it." He then changed his tone. "Although I explained that it had been a rash move. My brain was not aware of what my body was doing. I really am sorry babe." Puck said grabbing Kurt's hand in his.

"I know," Kurt said glancing at their intertwined hands. "I forgave you." Looking at Britt, he spoke again.

"However, Britt is right Quinn. There is no way Noah is the father of your child. We were in fact in Chicago, but even if we hadn't been both you and I know that no matter who Puck may have kissed he would never sleep with someone else."

"I know…" Quinn sighed, looking down.

"Besides," Kurt continued nonchalantly. "Noah will be too busy with his own child to be with anyone else, so."

At this confession Puck turned fully to Kurt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait what are you saying…are you…" Puck let the sentence trail as he watched Kurt smile uncertainly at him. Puck quickly stood and lifted Kurt into the air, kissing him for dear life.

"This is amazing!" Puck shouted, pulling his lips away and looking at Kurt.

"Yeah? You're not mad?" Kurt chewed his lip nervously.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a dad!"

Quinn was silently crying. That was what she was supposed to have with Finn, but he had left her for Rachel and now she was left having to take care of this child on her own.

"So," Finn asked looking back at Quinn, still trying to process all this new information. "You were lying? Puck isn't the dad, I am?"

"Well…" Quinn started, but then her shoulders sagged. "Yes, yes Finn you are the father. I just… I figured the fact that you were with Rachel you wouldn't want this with me. So when you asked who the father was, I panicked and said the fist name that came to mind. I'm sorry."

She looked at Finn then to Kurt and Puck. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble for the two of you."

"It's alright Quinn, you were scared. Believe me I know how you feel." Kurt smiled reaching out a hand to Quinn. She grasped it and gave it a squeeze and a small smile.

"Look Quinn," Finn said, getting Quinn's full attention again. "I know we're not a couple anymore, but you're having my baby and I want to be there for you for both of you."

Quinn let out a breath and smiled up at Finn. "Thank you. That's all I could ask for."

Kurt turned to her. "Well. Now that that's settled, we need to start planning. We are going to have to stick together. Shopping is a must; there is no way that I am going to let either of us look a mess just because we're pregnant. But first! I ireally/i want a strawberry milkshake." He finished longingly.

The room was full of laughs. It broke the cloud hanging over the room.

"Oh!" Quinn squealed, "That sounds yummy."

"Come on," Puck said taking both Kurt and Quinn's hand looking at Finn. "Let's go get some milkshakes."


End file.
